IBC 13, Palaban sa Dos at Siyete!
September 5, 2014 The country's number 3 station IBC-13 known as Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 as its tagline, makes a splash in the local primetime television scene this month. With the new kind of Philippine primetime local television such as Only Me and You, The Million Second Quiz, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, SM Little Stars 2014, T.O.D.A.S., Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, Dingdong n' Lani, the Viva Tagalog movies on primetime such as Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks, as well as PBA, NBA and ONE FC. Now, the network also expanded into the genres, including adventure, fantasy and action. Thirdy Lacson and Kroko in Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo Kapinoy child star wonder Thirdy Lacson as Jepoy Moreno and Kroko (voiced by Miguel Moreno) started with the excitement animal adventure with his crocodile fantaserye Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo at 6 p.m. Together with some of esemble cast Maritoni Fernandez, Victor Anastacio, Louise Abuel, Andrés Muhlach, Polo Ravales, John Regala, Candy Pangilinan, Dinky Doo, Luz Fernandez, Paul Robis (voiced as Bayawak), Jordan Castillo, Aiko Melendez and Lito Legaspi. It is directed by Carlo J. Caparas. Primetime princess Janella Salvador in Janella: A Teen Princess Right after 6:30 p.m. news Express Balita, the fanta-drama continues as the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador, the only primetime princess eventually turn the character as Janella, a superhero in Janella: A Teen Princess, a feel-good fantaserye. From Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m., she is so pretty, gorgeous and beautiful. Joining Janella is the two of most promising prince of primetime such as Marlo Mortel (Victor Fred) and Jerome Ponce (Patrick Paras). Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Xyriel Manabat, Robi Domingo, Sam Pinto, Gloria Sevilla, Paul Jake Castillo, Alfred Vargas, Kelly dela Cruz, Michael Martinez, Alfred Nasayao, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Paolo Serrano, Alexandra Macanan, Jon Lucas, Shy Carlos, Arvic Tan, Sofia Andres, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes and Mikee Lee with the kontrabidas of Gladys Reyes, Celia Rodriguez, RJ Ledesma and Hiro Torobu, is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. The action primetime prince AJ Muhlach known as the superhero Voltron Man The Action Prince AJ Muhlach suits up as the primetime prince, he turn into a superhero as Voltron Man, the action-packed superserye in the title role aired at 8:30 p.m. The story follows Marlo de Guzman (AJ), a men who had Voltron Man costume with love and resurrection who transforms into a superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. Joining AJ is the primetime princess Coleen Garcia, Jackie Lou Blanco, Joel Torre, Paolo Ballesteros (Stryker), Lance Lucido (Batang Man), Harvey Bautista (Young Boy), Raymond Bagatsing (Machete), Cacai Bautista, Celeb Santos (Nikap), Pia Magalona, Andrei Felix, Joross Gamboa (Super Z), Miel Cuneta, Nathan Barrera, Virginia Pozon, Jiro Manio (Darius), Matt Edwards, Kat Alano (Black Hola Hola), Edward Mendez, Maribeth Bichara, Jovic Monsod (Incredible Monk), Stephanie Henares, Alicia Alonzo, Mon Castro (Pareng Jamar), Gary Lising, Jericka Martelle, Val Sotto rulls up. It is directed by the indie film and TV director Monti Parungao. At night he turn into a superhero who's main characters is a fictional super-hero battling many different enemies.. With the help of Viva Entertainment, IBC-13 comes up with new, exciting and refreshing programming. They also feature some anime on Ghost Fighter at 4:30 p.m., a Koreanovela Fated to Love You at 5 p.m., plus a hit telenovela Two Sides of Ana at 9:45 p.m. and the Taiwanovela Sunny Girl at 10:30 p.m. With this development on IBC-13, we hope that local TV scene is enlivened beyond a two-network world. After all, TV5 and RPN (9TV) are doing something too with their own programming. Just a thought, it has a consistent of 31.7% of ratings, it will also rank No. 3 to ABS-CBN (50.4%) and GMA-7 (42.1%) that are above in their ratings, based on the data from Kantar Media/TNS Philippines survey.